Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems typically include a thermostat that allows a user to control the operation of the HVAC system. A typical thermostat is connected to the HVAC system via standard electrical wires. The electrical wires each have a pre-assigned function such as turning the HVAC system on and off.